When Kowalski's inventions explode
by Archery is awesome
Summary: When one of Kowalski's inventions explode it leaves someone in a sorry situation
1. is science good or bad

I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR!

It was a normal day in the penguin habitat the penguins were waving as the last guests left the zoo, ten minutes later Alice locked the zoo gates and went home. "Operation: do what ever you want, starts now" Skipper said. And went into the HQ

"Science Time" Kowalski yelled. Private and Rico rolled their eyes "science tiiiiime" Rico mocked in high-pitched sing-song voice. Kowalski frowned "respect the science"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Please stop" Private said. "okay" Kowalski and Rico said at the same time and went into the HQ.

Kowalski hummed as he mixed chemicals together _I don't know why the others don't like science it's fun and educational_

"KOWLASKI!" Private yelled "What Private?" Kowalski said annoyed that his science time had been ruined. "Rico keeps changing the channel" Private pouted. Rico had a big smile on his face as he kept switching channels "RICO! Leave the TV alone, you ruined my science time" Kowalski shouted "don't care" Rico said his eyes still fixed on the TV screen that was still changing channels "science is tupid" he muttered "WHAT? SCIENCE IS NOT STUPID IT IS AWESOME!" Kowalski was yelling now.

"It dumb"

"NO IT IS NOT"

"Yes it is"

"NO IT IS NOT

"QUITE!" Skipper yelled he slapped Kowalski and Rico

"Owie" Rico said

"I will not not have this unit going crazy over whether science is stupid or not, it is a little bit of both" Skipper said. Rico smiled and received another slap from Skipper "aye aye Kipper" Rico said


	2. Echolocationater

Two days later Kowalski was working on a project in his lab, when Skipper came in "Kowalski have you seen the remote" he asked. Kowalski was surprised and jumped almost spilling chemicals on the floor "No Skipper I haven't seen the remote, did you check Rico?" Kowalski asked."good idea Kowalski" Skipper said, then he looked at Kowalski's invention "umm Kowalski what are you making?" "Can't you see it Skipper? it's a echolocationater!" "Ehh a what" Skipper asked looking very confused "ec-ho-lo-ca-tion-a-ter" Kowalski said slowly when he saw Skippers confused face "it helps you see in the dark" he explained. "Oh" Skipper said and went to look for the remote.

"I've done it" Kowalski shouted as he held up a small box "I've made an echolocationater." "Echo-what?" Rico asked. "Echolocationater, it helps you see in the dark. Let's test it." Kowalski said turning off the lights "Skipper stand here" "Kowalski quick question what if something goes wrong because you know, that has happened before" Skipper asked, Kowalski ignored him and started pushing some buttons. Rico looked at the machine "can I push a button?" He asked. "No you can not push a button!" Kowalski said. "I wanna push a button" Rico mumbled. Then he snatched the echolocationater from Kowalski and and started pushing random buttons he flashed a smile to Kowalski "Rico no!" He looked around and saw Skipper standing in the way "SKIPPER MOVE!" He yelled. His warning was to late a giant explosion sounded and when the dust cleared they looked around and saw Skipper he was unconscious.

**Dun dun dun dun**

** please read and review**


	3. when will he be well?

Kowalski ran over to Skipper "Skipper can you hear me" he yelled Skipper didn't reply. "Private, Rico help me carry him to his bunk." " Kowalski, will he be okay?" Private asked, his eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know yet Private" Kowalski sighed "we will have to wait and see."

Kowalski checked on his leader for like the fourth time that hour Skipper had been unconscious for a week, and Kowalski was starting to get worried. He had done missions without Skipper before but this was different, he saw his leader every day but couldn't do anything. Rico was too ashamed to look at Skipper, much less help Kowalski take care of him. Private cried himself to sleep every night but was more helpful than Rico, but not by very much. Marlene was the only other animal in the zoo who knew that Skipper was unconscious the other animals didn't notice a difference. One day Marlene was at the penguin habitat, she was looking at Skipper "Kowalski?" She asked

"What?" Kowalski said

"When will Skipper be conscious again?"

"I don't know Marlene, I don't know."

The next day Kowalski was getting the lunacorns on for Private when he heard a groan "Kowalski?" It was Skippers voice "Skipper?" Kowalski asked looking over to Skippers bunk there was movement in it "SKIPPER YOUR AWAKE!" Kowalski shouted. "Umm Kowalski?" Skipper asked raising an eyebrow

"What Skipper?"

"Why is the room so dark?"

"The room isn't dark it's actually very bright" Kowalski said his eyes opened wide he realized that Skipper wasn't looking at him.

**dun dun dun dun please R&R**


	4. blind

"Umm Skipper you aren't you looking at me?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh I'm not but I thought you were that way" Skippers said pointing to the wall.

Kowalski gulped. He knew why Skipper couldn't see him but he was afraid to tell him, Kowalski gathered his courage "Skipper I have to tell you something."

"What is that?"

"Well sir it seems like your" Kowalski looked at the ground "blind" he finished.

"WHAT? Skipper yelled

"What?" Private whimpered

"Wha?" Rico said, he had just come in from a walk. But as soon as he had heard the news he left.

"Kowalski why did Rico leave" Skipper mumbled

Kowalski took a deep breath "well Skipper he thinks that he knocked you unconscious because he pushed the self destruct button

Skipper started laughing "really Kowalski, a self destruct button?"

"Well I umm uh yes Skipper a self destruct button." Kowalski chuckled. He looked at Private who looked like he about to cry "what's wrong Private?" Kowalski asked knowing what was wrong. Private didn't answer he just stared at the TV

"It's about me isn't it" Skipper asked sadly


	5. talking to Rico

"Yes, yes it is" Private said and he burst into tears. Kowalski tried to comfort him but nothing worked he looked at Skipper. "Skipper you come comfort him" Kowalski said.

"Yes but you will have to help me get over there" Skipper said.

Kowalski gulped as he lead Skipper go to Private "Skipper, I'm going to go find Rico" he said.

"Ok Kowalski" Skipper said

"Rico, where are you?" Kowalski shouted

"Right here" Rico mumbled

Kowalski found Rico inside the bottom of a pretzel cart

"Come on Rico. Skipper would be happy to see y- uhh hear you" Kowalski said

"Nu-uh I did it"

"Rico, I think that if anyone is guilty of blinding Skipper its me for not testing my invention in my lab.".

"But I pushed da button and it go kaboom."

Kowalski couldn't deny that, he thought for a moment before he said anything. He didn't want to make Rico feel worse but he didn't want to lie either. "Yes you did push a button but if I had tested my invention in the lab you wouldn't have pushed a button"

"Where's Skipper?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Skipper?"

"He's in the HQ"

"Ok I go tell him sorry"

"how many how many times do I have to tell you that you didn't do anything" Kowalski was getting slightly annoyed

"Yes I did"

Kowalski sighed it was no use arguing with Rico

"How is Skipper" Rico asked

"Well he's still blind and I can't change that" Kowalski said sadly.

"What about science?"

"Well sadly there is no cure for blindness except a surgery, but even then it doesn't always work"

"Oh"

Kowalski went back to the HQ on the way there he ran into Marlene

"Hi Kowalski has Skipper woken up yet?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice

"Yes he has woken up"

"Can I see him?"

"Well... you can see him but he can't see you"

"What?"

"Marlene, Skipper is blind"

"WHAT!?" Marlene's eyes widened "He can't be blind"

"Yes Marlene he is"

"Take me to see him"

"I don't know if I should" Kowalski started, but Marlene interrupted him "I want to see him"

"Oh alright"

Kowalski and Marlene headed to the penguins HQ when they got there Skipper turned to the sound of them "Kowalski did you find Rico

"Umm kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well I found him but he isn't here"

"Well than who's here"

"Marlene is here"

"Oh hi Marlene" Skipper sounded dejected "I guess Kowalski told you about me"

"Yes he did Skipper" Marlene was almost in tears

"Well Kowalski, what did Rico say?"

"He said he was sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For making you blind"

"He didn't make me blind"

"I tried to tell him that but he didn't listen"

"Oh I will try talking to him later"

"Ok"

"Do any other animals know about my condition"

"No most of them didn't even know you were unconscious"

"Oh well you go get Rico and tell the others"

"Ok that sounds like a plan


	6. telling the others

"Skipper is blind" Kowalski said. All the animals gasped, their brains were trying to understand what Kowalski had just said. There was a long silence then lots of questions.

"Why is he blind?" (Mort)

"Is there a cure for blindness?" (Maurice)

"Did something go wrong in training" (Roger)

"So de bossy penguin can not be seeing my kingly coolness" (take a really good guess)

"Because something happened, not really, no, and precisely" Kowalski said answering all their questions in one sentence

"Where is de bossy penguin now?" King Julien asked

"He's is in the HQ" Private answered

The chameleons turned multiple colors

"Their asking if Skipper will be able to see again?" Maurice translated

"From my calculations there's a five percent chance that he will see again" Kowalski stated, looking up from his abacus.

"Not a very good chance" muttered Marlene.

Meanwhile at the HQ...

"Come on Rico" Skipper said

"Nuh-uh"

"Why not?"

"I made oo blind"

"Two things Rico"

"What?"

"First of all, you didn't make me blind it was an accident. Second of all, I command you to get out here"

"Aye aye Skipper"

Rico opened Kowalski's lab door. he did want look at Skipper, every time he looked at him he felt so bad. Skipper seemed to know what Rico was thinking. "Rico if you don't want to look at me look away, but don't shut me out of your world

"Ok Kipper" Skipper heard Rico hack something up.

"Rico what did you regurgitate"

"Blindfold" Rico mumbled

"Why?"

"Cause"

"Rico tell me why"

Rico let out a string of gibberish un-understandable words

"Okay? I didn't understand most of that but anyhow" Skippers voice trailed off


	7. The Vesuvius twins

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper yelled "WHERE IS MY TAPE RECORDER" (you know what I'm talking about don't ya?)

"It should be in the third drawer down in second hidden closet" Kowalski replied not looking up from his abacus

"That's where I'm looking"

Kowalski looked up "no that's hidden closet one"

Skipper heard beeping and them felt Kowalski give him his tape recorder "here you go Skipper" he said cheerfully

"Kowalski?" Skipper said "remember that little talk I gave you guys yesterday?"

"Uh yes"

"Well what did I say in it?"

"To not help you unless you want help"

"Exactly. And what did you just do?"

"Helped you"

"Correct and do you remember that the punishment was?"

"Fifty push ups"

"So what should you be doing?"

"Fifty push ups"

"Exactly. NOW DO FIFTY PUSH UPS!"

"Yes sir"

"Rico, what are you doing solder" Skipper asked. going over to the maniac penguin.

"Dolly" Rico muttered, he still wasn't guilt-free about Skipper yet

"We need to do some cute and cuddly antics for the guest's"

"Okay"

"Whoa Skipper won't Alice find out your blind?" Kowalski questioned, unsure of Skipper plan.

"Not if I just stand there and do nothing"

"Uhh okay that works, I guess"

"Topside men"

"Aye aye"

"Whoa whoa whoa, where's the private?"

"He's in front of you"

"Hello Skippah" Private said. Detaching himself from the lunacorns.

"Private did you hear anything that I just said"

"Umm sure Skippah" Private said still watching the lunacorns out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay Topside men"

"Aye aye" The other penguins said.

When they got to the top Skipper heard Kowalski gasp "It's them" he said his voice trembled

"It's who?"

"It's it's, the Vesuvius twins"

"Oh well where is everyone else, they can only throw stuff at us if no one else is around."

"Hmm true but no one else is here"

"Really?"

"Mhmm"

"We've dodged their stuff before"

"Yes but never in your current condi-ouch" Kowalski cried as a empty soda can hit his head

"Eh we can take it"

"Okay if you say so"

So they began dodging empty soda cans, small pebbles, paper balls, and more. Skipper kept on getting hit. After a while Alice noticed that he was not avoiding the Vesuvius' junk as well as usual

_"hmm I wonder why that flatheaded penguin is not avoiding the junk as well, maybe he's hurt" _The reason she let the Vesuvius' twins mess with the penguins was because they could avoid it.

"Well that's enough throwing this at the penguins" Alice told the Vesuvius twins

"Aww we have only been here an hour" they pointed out.

"I don't care go to the petting zoo"

"Okay" and with that the Vesuvius twins were gone.

"Come on little guy lets take you to the vet"

Skipper stood confused "who is she taking to the vet?" He wondered aloud

"Umm if my calculations are correct I think that you are" Kowalski stated

"And your calculations are correct again Kowalski" Skipper said. As Alice picked him up and took him to the vet.

**I wrote this chapter while I was feeding my little brother (who's 3) his supper but he was refusing to eat anything white on his plate (do you know how much white is in chicken pot pie)**


	8. The vet

"Let me take a little look at you" the vet said taking Skipper from Alice's hands and layed him down on the examination table. He started feeling Skippers stomach "hmm nothing wrong here" he took out his stethoscope

"there's nothing wrong with his heart" an assistant walked by carrying a large needle in her hand, Skipper didn't flinch

"Hey Samantha give me that"

"But doc we need this for another animal"

"I'm not going to use it I'm just testing my theory out"

Samantha gave him the needle and the vet held it up inches away from Skippers wing, Skipper did move

"Well I know what is wrong with the little guy"

"What is it?"

"He's blind"

"Oh, well I need that needle"

"Here you go" the vet handed the needle back to Samantha

Alice came in "do you know what's wrong with him" she asked

"Yes he's blind"

"How'd that happen?"

"I'm guessing that the other penguins hurt him"

"No, the penguins are like brothers they wouldn't hurt each other"

"Oh well I don't know how it happened"

"Well I guess we'll never know" Alice picked up Skipper and put him back into the penguin habitat

"Skippah your back" Private said

"What did the vet say?" Kowalski asked

"Eh just everything I already knew" Skipper said

"How did he figure out that you are blind?"

"Umm, he held a needle"

"Oh, that would have worked"

...

"Hello neighbors" Julien said "I was wondering if I could borrow your-"

"Ringtail, get out of here" Skipper said

"You haven't changed one bit, well except for the part that you can't see the royal me"

"Actually, the only part I like about being blind is that I can't see you"

"Oh, that hurts" Julien sniffed "you know what I'll leave now"

"Sounds good to me" Skipper said

"Skippah surely you don't mean that" Private said

"I mean what say"

"But the lunacorns say, when you-"

"Private I don't want to hear what those TV moon horses have to say"

"Aye aye Skippah"


	9. new ranks

"Ahhhhh!" Skipper yelled as a branch poked him, he was on his first mission since the accident. The mission wasn't going as well as he wanted, already he had been spooked three times now on a popcorn mission.

"Umm Skipper do you want to go back" Kowalski asked

"No we don't retreat"

Kowalski sighed, Skipper was stubborn

**a couple days later**

"Men, as of today I feel like I no longer can be the leader of this unit" Skipper said

"No Skipper, I don't think that is completely neces-" Private started, but couldn't finish because Kowalski elbowed him

"Oof, what was that for?"

"Let Skipper finish" Kowalski whispered

"Ok you didn't have to hit me"

"Anyway like I was saying I'm going to give Kowalski the new rank of leader and I'll be lieutenant"

"Umm, Wha?" Rico was obviously confused.

"He's saying Rico, that Kowalski's the new commander and he's is in Kowalski's old rank"

"Umm, WHA! Why do Walski get oo be command, why not oo"

"Because he can see, Kowalski do you except your new rank?"

"Uhhhhhh" Kowalski was in a daze, his brain was trying to understand what just happened.

"Kowalski?" Skipper waved a flipper in Kowalski's face

"Umm uhh" Kowalski snapped out of it "Yes I accept my new rank"

"Good do you accept my new rank"

"Yes sir"

"Good" Skipper sighed it wasn't easy giving up his rank as commander, but at least he knew the team was still in good flippers.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kowalski you can't find the solution to everything by looking in a book" Skipper said.

"Well Skipper it's worked so far" Kowalski pointed out

"But I did more than looking in a book"

You also weren't as smart as me"

Kowalski and Skipper were arguing over if Kowalski should use his big book of problems (from P.E.L.T.) on missions

"Kowalski don't you think Skippah may be right?" Private asked.

"That's Commander Kowalski to you"

"But we never called Skippah commander Skipper"

"I tink Pivate is right" Rico said

"Oh fine you can call me Kowalski, I'm going to go push the untested boundaries of science"

"Umm okay?"

"He's going to go relax"

"Oh"

Kowalski waddled into his lab, "I can't be the leader anymore it's to much" he said to himself (Skipper was spying on him)

"It's a big job being the leader" Skipper said interrupting Kowalski's thoughts.

"How did you get in here without me hearing you" Kowalski asked

"Kowalski, I know my way around this HQ like the back of my flipper, my blindness doesn't change that"

"Yeah I think I know that now"

"Kowalski, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it's just hard to keep my temper"

"Well, I know it would be annoying if I couldn't do what I used to do because I was blind all of a sudden. So I forgive you"

"Oh, well thanks for forgiving me" and Skipper left

"I still don't think I'm a good leader" Kowalski muttered

"I heard that"

Kowalski smiled, Julien was right Skipper hadn't changed one bit except for the part that he couldn't see.


	11. Winkys and a talk with Kowalski

"Give it Rico"

"No"

"Rico"

"It mine"

"Nuh uh"

Kowalski looked at Rico and Private "stop it you two. What are you fighting about anyway?"

"The peanut butter winky" Private said

"There's more than one winky in the box" Kowalski pointed to the box

"this one's a contest winky"

"Uh huh, I want it" Rico said

"Well two things"

"What's that?" Private asked

"We can't read and none of you get it" Kowalski snatched the peanut butter winky from them and ate it

"Hey" Private and Rico said at the same time

"What?"

"Where's Skipper?" Private asked

"I don't know" Kowalski said

"Shouldn't we be a little worried"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because Skipper can take care of himself"

"Last time you said that when he could see, he got mind-jacked by Dr Blowhole"

"Private quit it"

"I'm just saying"

"I think he's outside somewhere"

"Duh Walski" Rico rolled his eyes

"He wanted to know"

"True"

"So I told him where I thought he was"

"Where who was?" Skipper jumped into the HQ

"Where you were" Kowalski said

"Who wants to know?"

"Private"

"Oh, Where's that box of peanut butter winkys?"

"It's right here" Kowalski handed the box to Skipper

Skipper ate a winky

"What were you doing Skipper?" Private asked

"It doesn't matter"

"What were you doing out there, Skipper?" Kowalski questioned, eating another winky

"Thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"I'll tell you if they leave" Skipper pointed to Private and Rico

"Uh Wha?" Rico said with a mouthful of winky

"Come Skipper, let's go to my lab" Kowalski said leading Skipper to his lab

When they got in Kowalski's lab, Kowalski shut the door "what did you want to tell me?"

"Well I-uhh ehh umm I-"Skipper was at a loss for words

Kowalski nodded encouragingly, then realized that Skipper couldn't see him "go on" he said

"I was- umm thinking about my condition"

"Oh"

"And I uhh I- never mind" Skipper started crying

"Skipper, I think-"

"Your the better leader" Skipper sobbed

"No I think you were"

"Were Kowalski that's the problem. I'm not the leader anymore so the animals think less of me" Skipper wiped his eye with the back of his flipper.

"I don't think that the animals think less of you. We don't think less of you"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, and the animals don't think less of you their just startled that all of a sudden you can't see"

"Prove it"

"Well, Julien told me that he wanted the old you back. And Marlene, every time we step outside she wants to know how your doing"

"Your kidding right?"

"No I'm not"

Rico and Private walked in "whachya doing?" Rico looked at Skipper and Kowalski

"We were talking" Kowalski said

"Bout what?"

"Rico, do you think any less of Skipper because he can't see?"

"Nope"

"Private, do you?"

"No"

"See what I mean, they don't think less of you"

"Oh, well I do" Skipper sniffed

"Yes I see that"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Your the best teammates I could ever ask for"

**sorry about the long wait I was either busy or working on my other story, Captured**


	12. Epilogue

One year later...

Things got somewhat better in the next year, Skipper still had melt-downs sometimes and Private still worried about Skipper. But Rico stopped blaming himself for the accident and Kowalski had found out if he wasn't stressed out he was a great leader.

**wow! talk about a super short chapter, this is the last chapter in this book. I hoped you enjoyed this story, thank you for reading and ****all of the wonderful reviews. **


End file.
